ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Punks (TV series)
''Sky Punks ''is an American-Finnish animated series based on the 2015 endless racing freemium video game of the same name. It is produced by Rovio Animation in association with Sony Pictures Animation and Sony Pictures Television. Summary The series follows the adventures of three friends who are training to become champion Glidewing Riders of Neo Terra. Characters Main Characters *Billy - The main protagonist of the series. He is a reckless young hero who's determined to become the best Glidewing Rider in Neo Terra. He is incredibly loyal to his friends, particularly Ricket and Suma. He lives for adventure, and he's always getting into trouble. Luckily, thanks to his bravery, his spirit, and his friends, Billy always comes out on top. He lives by his motto, "Just keep on flying." His Glidewing is KitBlade. *Suma - A young mage who is fiercely loyal to her friends. Suma is a very powerful magic user, and can use all types of elemental magic, which is an extremely rare talent. She believes that with time and training, she might become more powerful. It is hinted that she has a slight crush on Billy. Her Glidewing is Blossom. *Ricket - Billy's adopted brother and best friend who is a genius mechanic and enjoys inventing things for his friends. Even though Ricket is young for his age, he is one of the smartest people in the Bending Grasslands. He's kind, responsible, and rational. He often acts as a mediator between Billy and Suma. He is the brains to Billy's brawn and Suma's beauty. His Glidewing is Socket. Antagonists *The Pirate King - The cunning and charismatic leader of the Sky Pirates, the Sky Punks' rival team. He’s a born leader, loyal only to his own code. Although he’s devious and manipulative, the Pirate King never lies, and never breaks a promise. His Glidewing is Corsair. *Grash - One of the Pirate King's henchmen. He’s full of brawn but has little brain. His Glidewing is Spike. *Ssyl - The Pirate King's sneakiest underling. He is a born outlaw. There’s never been a rule that said he didn’t like breaking or stealing. He's a liar, a cheat, and a reckless risk-taker. For Ssyl, winning by trickery is better than winning by the rules. His Glidewing is Fang. *Marak - The Pirate King's merciless henchman. Where Grash is a hammer, Marak is a scalpel. Since Marak craves power more than anything else, the Pirate King has to watch his back. His Glidewing is SkullCap. Supporting characters *Fenneca - A young and wild explorer. She is clever and ambitious, but still trying to find her place in the world. She’s always in a rush to get where she’s going or to get what she wants, but she’s not in a big rush to grow up. Fenneca is capable of great things, but she refuses to follow the advice of anyone - except Wurl. Her Glidewing is Sahara. *Wurl - A noble warrior from Arctic Glade. He was once a loyal member of the Arctic Glade tribe, until he was falsely accused of treason following a botched attempt to overthrow the councilor. Rather than risk the honor of his kin, he accepted his dishonor as an exile. Wurl now wanders Neo Terra, seeking the truth behind his conspiracy. His Glidewing is Howl. *Ombra - The protector of the Shadow Marsh. Ombra is a very brave warrior and a friend to animals. She doesn’t believe in monsters, but believes in creatures living according to their nature. Her Glidewing is Mantis. *Nelah - A good-hearted mage. She uses dark magic against her enemies. She’s the only one allowed to do this even though using dark magic to defeat enemies is forbidden in Neo Terra. Her Glidewing is Haywire. *Rascal - A legendary prankster. Rascal is a top-notch Neo Mechanic - but unlike other Neo Mechanics, Rascal can’t use energy magic. He makes up for this disadvantage with cutting-edge design, keen scavenging, and by getting the inside scoop on other Glidewings. His Glidewing is Sparrow. *Rena - A playful joker. Born into the aristocratic Peak tribe, Rena can sometimes be spoiled. She is a fierce competitor when she needs to be. Rena loves practical jokes and teasing other people - and she gets away with it because of her natural charm. She likes Billy as much as Suma does, and when the two of them are together, they sometimes clash over Billy's affection. Her Glidewing is JackRabbit. *Bartek - A gentle giant of Toppling Reeds. He is the biggest and strongest of his tribe, but he’s a pacifist at heart. He loves competition and feats of strength, but tries to avoid fighting unless it’s for a good cause. His Glidewing is Totem. *Ryakk - A nature lover who protects Pine Point. Ryakk is one of the wisest and most respected Earth Mages in Neo Terra. A master archer and native of Pine Point, he sees himself as above distinctions like good and evil. For Ryakk, there’s no such thing as a lost cause - even the worst offenders have good in themselves. He is a mentor and role model to many, though some consider him arrogant. His Glidewing is Timber. *Flora - The black sheep of a powerful Great Woods tribe. Flora is torn between responsibilities to her family and her desire to be free. For generations, leaders of The Great Wood tribe have come from Flora’s family. Like it or not, Flora is a representative of her family—and her actions reflect on them. Protecting the land is her passion. Her Glidewing is WoodHawk. *The H - A carefree slacker who is the life of every party. He loves storytelling, flirting with girls (particularly Sera), and teasing other people. The H is a Neo Mechanic who is able to find and combine cheap parts to make something great. His Glidewing is Scoop. *Sera - A martial arts maven who has a passion for anything pink. She’s a fierce fighter, a hopeless romantic, and a quirky misfit. Some people call her weird, but Sera’s friends know that she’s one of a kind. Her Glidewing is BobCat. *VanWyn - A perfectionist known for his cool and confident demeanor. He devotes his life to perfecting his Water Magic skills. VanWyn always wants to be prepared for any challenge and is able to stand up for his friends. His discipline and confidence can be intimidating, but Sera knows how to melt his icy exterior. His Glidewing is GasLight. *Arra - The most powerful mage in Neo Terra and the Sky Punks’ teacher and mentor. Arra is the honorable young leader of the Bending Grasslands tribe. Principled and selfless, she carries the weigh of her tribe on her back. She fears losing control, so she does the best she can to maintain balance. Her Glidewing is Mystic. Minor characters *Wendy Rose - *Tyler *Anastazia *Mircea *Angela *Rin *Roxie *Kane *Luna *Katrina *Sammy *Maria Episodes List of Sky Punks episodes Voice Cast *Jeremy Shada as Billy *Kira Buckland as Suma *Johnny Yong Bosch as Ricket *Greg Cipes as The Pirate King *Kevin Michael Richardson as Grash *Daran Norris as Ssyl *John DiMaggio as Marak *Kath Soucie as Fenneca *Alan Tudyk as Wurl *Cree Summer as Ombra *E.G. Daily as Nelah *Hynden Walch as Rena *Fred Tatasciore as Bartek *Phil LaMarr as Ryakk *Kari Wahlgren as Flora *Jason Marsden as The H *Tara Strong as Sera *Todd Haberkorn as VanWyn *Jessica DiCicco as Arra Production Trivia Gallery Promotional Art bv8xK.jpg.png b1hZW.jpg CIOp19jXAAEmXgg.png b9qmM.jpg.png CIXi7RzWoAAsV_n.png bnsTP.jpg.png 11693814_848716288515608_7674877650799210855_n.png 11401517_836402679746969_8418740500951571541_n.png 10968218_782818751772029_4387916193544008696_n.jpg Characters billy-transparent.png|Billy suma-transparent.png|Suma (seasons 1-3) ricket-transparent.png|Ricket aORlw.jpg.png|Suma (season 4-onwards) pirateking-transparent.png|The Pirate King grash-transparent.png|Grash billy-ssyl.png|Ssyl marak-transparent.png|Marak fenneca-transparent.png|Fenneca wurl-transparent.png|Wurl ombra-transparent.png|Ombra nelah-transparent.png|Nelah Rascal-transparent.png|Rascal Rena-transparent.png|Rena bartek_by_akmalfikri123-dbioe0j.png|Bartek ryakk-transparent.png|Ryakk flora-transparent.png|Flora the_h_by_akmalfikri123-dbioei6.png|The H sera_by_akmalfikri123-dbioefx.png|Sera vanwyn_by_akmalfikri123-dbioejy.png|VanWyn arra_by_akmalfikri123-dbiody7.png|Arra Glidewings KitBlade-transparent.png|KitBlade, Billy's Glidewing Blossom-transparent.png|Blossom, Suma's Glidewing Socket(Glidewing).png|Socket, Ricket's Glidewing Corsair-transparent.png|Corsair, The Pirate King's Glidewing Fang-transparent.png|Fang, Ssyl's Glidewing SkullCap-transparent.png|SkullCap, Marak's Glidewing Sahara-transparent.png|Sahara, Fenneca's Glidewing Mantis-transparent.png|Mantis, Ombra's Glidewing Haywire-transparent.png|Haywire, Nelah's Glidewing Totem-transparent.png|Totem, Bartek's Glidewing GasLight-transparent.png|GasLight, VanWyn's Glidewing Mystic-transparent.png|Mystic, Arra's Glidewing Category:Sky Punks Category:TV series based on video games Category:Animated Series Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Rovio Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Netflix Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV-Y7-FV